


睡眠与梦境

by DorisS



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 天使表示自己在千年之中从未尝试过睡觉；恶魔在惊讶之余，决定给自己的老友一次新奇的体验。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	睡眠与梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 墨菲斯对话的特殊格式和其他注释详见lofter吧，这里懒得写了。

那次亚茨拉斐尔行完奇迹回到伦敦时，心里隐隐有一丝期待。  
这趟公差去的是德国。莱茵河与泰晤士之间天高地远，他辗转换过几次交通才最终在马背上一颠一颠回到熟悉的风土。多日奔波的厌倦疲惫在下马时一齐涌上来，天使腿一软，差点没跌倒。  
上帝为什么不能多发几具身体呢，他站直身体后在心里嘀咕，或者干脆赐予我们飞翔的能力。但他立马摇头制止自己过于僭越的想法，无论如何，她的旨意是不可言喻、不可言喻、不可言喻的。  
他对着自己把这个单词重复三遍，方才倦怠又充满柔情地抬头环顾四周。伦敦郊外的房屋群落在早秋漫天的新黄中看起来如此可亲，旁边挤满不同层次的乔木灌木，有的正褪去枯叶，有的则捧出新果，空气里弥散着青涩又成熟的爱意。抬头则能看到棉白的云朵低低地在天空中行走，自亚茨拉斐尔的视角看去，几乎要擦到那座小酒馆的屋檐。  
小酒馆。亚茨拉斐尔振奋地微笑了一下，那是他最能碰见克罗利的地方。距离他们上一次见面已经过去了将近五十年，这五十年里他难得相当认真地履行着自己的职责，接触人类，劝导人类，感化人类。他本来以为自己会很享受这份工作，事实上大部分情况下他也乐于融入这些渺小而令人敬佩的造物中，但是出于隐瞒身份的需要，每一次“行奇迹”的过程中他都只能披上伪装，通过一系列的谎言来接触人类，再通过一系列的谎言善后并且离开。看上去完全正确，但亚茨拉斐尔本身作为一种“爱”，没法不介意并且反感这些。任何感情，倘若在最开始不平等就难以持久，因此虽然他尝试着在人间建立友谊，最终的收效都只像隔靴搔痒。再加上人类的寿命实在太短，周期还长不过他一次远游——他得承认，这五十年里他过得实在疲劳又孤独，以至于现在无比渴求一份坦诚体贴的陪伴。而如果要说到“朋友”，没人会比克罗利更符合这个定位，虽然碍于敌对身份，亚茨拉斐尔一直不愿意承认。和一个恶魔成为朋友，这个描述本身就令他相当苦恼了，这是不是在违背主的计划呢？可他救过他，他给他解过围，他和他一起享用过早餐午餐和晚餐，他和他一起远远地观看着人间，他最能理解他。按照人类的标准（他忘记是哪个思想家喝醉酒后跟他说的了），这甚至都已经超过友谊。  
亚茨拉斐尔茫茫然思索着，又累得得不出什么结论，等到反应过来时才发现自己已经走到了小酒馆门口。随它呢，天使推开门时想，要是克罗利不在，至少还能喝几杯好酒。  
然而克罗利就在这里。亚茨拉斐尔一眼就看见了他。虽然这个恶魔坐在吧台边，他的视角只能看到一个背影；虽然他显然换过了发型，穿着打扮都更像一位……举止不拘的女性。  
“嗨！克罗利！”亚茨拉斐尔走近时十分欢喜地向他打了个招呼，并且不自然地忍住了想拍一拍他的冲动。据那个被他遗忘了的思想家说，那是表示友好与亲密的动作。他把旁边的一只凳子拉近些后坐在克罗利旁边，刚点了一杯酒就看见克罗利臭着脸慢慢向他的方向转过来。他说：“现在是克萝丽！”他用眼睛和一只手示意了一下他的着装，“一位女士当然要有个贴切的名字。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛跟着他的动作一齐扫了扫，才看清对方的打扮。恶魔一如既往地喜欢黑色，此时正穿着的黑色长裙相当精美，形制虽不如寻常女子偏爱的那样复杂，但也绣着一些精致的花纹。克罗利适时地直起了一点腰身，于是亚茨拉斐尔看到他穿的紧身胸衣妥帖地勾勒出腰部细窄的轮廓，向上没入黑白花饰的低胸领，向下则是垂坠的裙摆，不像普通裙子那样蓬松，反而是紧贴着腿部，露出他漂亮的脚踝。  
天使看得睁大了眼睛：“虽然我没听出什么区别……不过这条裙子看上去非常漂亮！你在哪里找到的，克罗……萝丽？很好看，很衬你。”  
克罗利扬头笑了笑，喝了口酒才说：“好了天使，你不用勉强叫我这个名字，这个身份只是暂时的。至于裙子……”他指了指自己的头，略显骄傲地勾起嘴角。  
“哦克罗利，有时候我真的非常羡慕你的想象力。”说话间亚茨拉斐尔点的酒也到了，他没直接拿起来喝，而是指着克罗利眼睛上盖着的两颗黑色圆形物体问：“那又是什么？”  
“噢这个，你明白的，”克罗利暂时把它摘下来，亚茨拉斐尔才发现那两颗是被连接在一起的，被移开后就露出了他的金色蛇瞳，“挡一挡呗。”他又皱起了眉毛，“你这么一说我就想起确实还没给这玩意儿取个名字，嘶，叫什么呢？”  
每次克罗利陷入这类问题时随之而来的就会是一大串喃喃自语，连带着许多差不多只有他自己懂的提议和否定。亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，自觉插不进话地低头喝酒，只是这种饮品也早已不像最初品尝时那么激动人心了，酒精顺着他那可能并不存在的喉管落入可能并不存在的肚中，只化为一些掺杂着疲乏的失落。  
克罗利看起来比他过得好多了，他永远可以有新奇的想法，新奇的生活尝试新奇的朋友新奇的一切，甚至可以用他那出色的想象力推动人间。他穿着那条美丽的裙子看上去那么合适。然而反观他自己，……我只是累了，亚茨拉斐尔对自己说，可是天使可以被允许感到累吗？“爱”本身难道会累吗？  
“天使？”亚茨拉斐尔猛地抬起头，看见克罗利惊讶地望着他。哪怕戴着那副古怪的发明，从他脸上还是可以读出一些担忧：“你还好吗？你看上去……有点不好。”  
“我想天使并不能‘不好’，克罗利。”亚茨拉斐尔有些丧气地说，他推开酒杯，把身体的一半重心都倚靠在吧台上。他以前从来没这么做过。  
克罗利上上下下地打量他一番，抿了抿嘴唇然后开口：“开什么玩笑，亚茨拉斐尔，说真的，你之前去哪儿了？”  
“德国，一个小城，一些公事，特别寻常。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音闷闷的，说话的句法都不像平常那样文雅，“寻常到压根没有什么能留下印象，这就不太寻常了……克罗利，我的职责就是要体会到爱，以前我能做得很好，但前几天？前几天我只想着快点回来。”  
克罗利沉思着看他，像在解决一个怎么遮掩眼睛那样的问题，然后他严肃而审慎地说：“我认为你只是累了。”  
“谢谢，”亚茨拉斐尔有些痛苦地说，“我也这么怀疑，所以这样看来这是真的。”  
“你应该睡一觉。”  
“睡觉？”亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了眼睛，他完全没有想到过这个词。  
不料对方比他更诧异：“你难道从来没睡过？”  
亚茨拉斐尔愣住了，克罗利追问：“不是吧？这么多年了，一次也没有吗？”  
天使瑟缩了一下，“我以为……呃，自从在伊甸园看顾亚当夏娃那时起，我就以为睡觉是人类的专利？我是说，何况我们本身并没有这个需要……所以睡觉对于我们也能起到对人类那样的作用吗？”  
好歹这傻瓜还学会了一个新词。克罗利无奈地说：“差不多吧。我以为好歹你会试一下。”他站起身去拉亚茨拉斐尔的手，两具对立阵营派发的身体甫一接触就冒出了一点刺痛感，但他忍住了，“那看来问题被解决了，跟我走。”  
天使皱着眉很顺从地被他牵着走到酒馆门口，尴尬得一时忘了问他们要去哪儿。克罗利关上门后也拉着他，并且随意地问了句：“边上有其他人吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔环顾了一下，“没有，怎么？”  
“很好。”克罗利把他刚戴上的女士手套扯下来，右手清脆地打了个响指。  
他们在原地消失了。

一般意义上来说，亚茨拉斐尔“行奇迹”的过程中很少涉及到物理意义上的“魔法”。他知道他可以用自己的意愿来改变某一小部分的现实，但这不是他喜欢、也不是他习惯的方式。从被创造之初，他就更擅长于接受现有的事物，纵然改变，也偏向于自然些的做法。这也是为什么在伊甸园时他选择将火焰剑送给亚当，而不是直接施个奇迹使野兽忽视人类的原因。因此久而久之，他渐渐忽视了上帝恩赐的这一特权，不但没怎么探索些新功用，而且连原本复杂一些的都忘记了。  
这也就是当他们俩从酒馆转移到另一处看上去是个住所的地方时，亚茨拉斐尔惊吓得倒吸一口凉气的原因。  
他们站稳之后克罗利就放开了他的手，亚茨拉斐尔后知后觉他们俩手掌相连的地方泛上来一阵烧灼感。克罗利一边抖了抖那只手，像要把不存在的灰抖掉，一边看着亚茨拉斐尔，“你还好吧？”  
现在烧灼的热度褪去一些，取而代之的是远距离传送难以避免的反胃感。亚茨拉斐尔的五官皱成一团，但好歹还是忍住了：“……还好……”他又深呼吸两次，体内翻腾着的不适慢慢平息了下去。天使叹了一声，颇不赞同地看着恶魔：“但我希望下次你能先提醒我一下。”  
克罗利已经摘掉了他的遮眼镜，并且在一个响指之后换上一件更宽大舒适的长袍。他把火红的长发上那些零星的小件装饰品抖落掉，抬头扯着嘴角无辜又抱歉地看着亚茨拉斐尔，“我下次会慢一些的（I’ll go not too fast next time）。”  
他一扬手，用再一个响指把室内的灯盏点亮。灯光晃晃悠悠地照亮了周遭的布置，亚茨拉斐尔惊奇地发现这里更像一位女士的闺房。包括桌椅橱床在内的家具大多精巧而优雅，纱帐窗帘一类的装饰也都绣着繁复好看的花纹，噢，床边甚至还摆着一个像模像样的梳妆台。天使转头看着恶魔：“克罗利，这是你的住所吗？”  
克罗利抬了抬眼皮：“不完全是。”  
他示意着领亚茨拉斐尔往里间走，柔软的地毯伏在他们脚下，走上去舒适得如同经历一次按摩。空气中另有一股奇异的幽香，热烈而诱惑，熏得亚茨拉斐尔越发困惑也越发晕眩。  
“里间”其实是一个宽敞的浴室，室内风格与卧室一样偏于暗沉，墙壁是令人惊讶的墨绿色，除了一个洗手台、一张遮帘、帘后的大浴盆外再无一物，空旷得不像是被频繁使用的样子。亚茨拉斐尔无措地站在浴室中心，感到那阵过于放肆的香味褪去些许，刚想问克罗利些什么，就见他先一个响指将热水备齐，再一个响指凭空变出几个低矮的置物桌和一系列花里胡哨的洗浴用品，最后一个响指则是冲着他所面对的墙壁的，清脆声响过后竟然是一扇门的形状从墙壁里凸显出来。  
天使再一次惊讶地瞪大眼睛，今天他或许已经惊讶太多次了，但在克罗利身边，每种情绪的份额似乎都显得不太够。克罗利随即打开那扇门——门后是一个黑色的房间。亚茨拉斐尔正在张望，就被克罗利拉了进去：“来，先挑件喜欢的睡衣。”  
他拉着他走到墨绿色的门后，可那里什么都没有。克罗利沉思着盯住那块空地，显然正在集中注意力，亚茨拉斐尔看着他慢悠悠地又打了一个响指，随后地面就因为一次沉重的击打而颤抖了一下。  
一个衣柜！通体是奶油白色，像由上好木材制成，表面镌刻着一些复杂的图章和文字，长足有十英尺，看上去厚重又威严。在打开它之前，亚茨拉斐尔先看了看身边气定神闲的恶魔：“克罗利我亲爱的，你不会是偷了哪个皇帝的衣柜吧……？”  
“不，不不不，我亲眼看见过那些，现在这个只是被想象出来的。”克罗利扯了扯嘴，语调非常不以为意。  
亚茨拉斐尔给了他一个相当天使的表情，转头拉开了柜门。  
……在他打开过的所有衣柜里，这绝对是最拥挤、最混乱的一个了。种种样式的衣服都堆叠、纠缠在一起，一件混着另一件，但奇迹般地没有因为这种摆放而变皱。并且出乎意料地都是奶白，鹅黄一类明亮的颜色。亚茨拉斐尔凑上前拿出来几件，就发现有蚕丝、棉布、绸缎种种质地，余光可见的衣柜角落里甚至还有更多衣服在源源不断地冒出来。天使赶紧随便挑了一条：“好了克罗利，够了。”  
克罗利又用那种无辜的眼神看他，并且挑剔地检视了一下他手上拿着的东西：“嗯……这件还不错。”他让亚茨拉斐尔再走出去，“现在，天使，去洗澡。剩下的交给我。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着对方兴致高涨、充满保证意味地在他面前合上了门，一时隐隐猜全了恶魔的好意。那阵香气里好像能嗅到一点爱意，亚茨拉斐尔拿着那件睡衣恍惚地想，或者是某些很接近的情绪，因为这时的他感到无限的放松和温暖，像钻进了一个铺满柔软羽毛的洞穴。他慢腾腾地走到浴盆旁边脱掉自己的衣服，因为听见克罗利隔着一扇门冲他喊：“该死，这东西怎么不管用了，亚茨拉斐尔，你洗澡洗慢点！”  
洗澡。这件事很早就引起过他的兴趣。几世纪以来人们对于这种行为所能带来的好处和危害争论不休，所以他很早就决定亲自试一试。但由于天使身为一种飘渺存在（ethereal being），早就脱离了最基本的清洁需要，因此当他之前充满期待地用身体接触温水，结果发现毫无反应时还非常失望。直到今天他才知道，原来疲倦时洗澡是完全不一样的，只是将自己浸下去就会不由自主地呻吟，水波柔和地按揉着他的形体，温度被克罗利调得热烫得刚刚好，甚至丝毫没有变凉的趋势。  
亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼舒适地叹了一声，安静地享受了几分钟后打起精神去翻看克罗利给他准备的“洗浴用品”。这么说是因为那些千奇百怪的小盒子里装的东西与任何人类用品都不相关，它们只是——一些香气。和此前卧室里那股甜腻的气味不同，它们大多是清爽而抚慰的，更能使人安定。亚茨拉斐尔很喜欢其中一个蓝盒子，那味道他想起雪花和香樟木，但他想拿近了闻时却失手令它掉进了洗澡水里，于是整间浴室都氤氲开了这种他最爱的气味。  
仔细一看，那盒子甚至还在水中融化了。  
亚茨拉斐尔满足地喟叹，并且不作声地笑了。所以克罗利喜欢这些，他在心里想，这个温度的浴水，这些洗澡时的娱乐。我实在应该向他学习。他对自己这么说，于是又多拿了几个盒子丢进水里。

等他恋恋不舍地走出浴盆后，克罗利也在另一边表示一切都准备就绪。当亚茨拉斐尔穿上之前挑的睡衣打开门时，（再再再一次）惊讶地看到原本阴暗的房间此刻完全改换了另一副面貌。几十分钟前的暗色墙壁染成了淡黄纹金的色泽，各式家具也变为相配的款式，甚至整个房间看上去都比之前小了一些，满满当当地塞着各类装饰（但没有神像和宗教画，当然了），主体位置上摆放着的柱式床上还围着白色的帐幔，隐隐可以看到里面过于柔软的枕头和被絮。  
这……太过温馨了。  
克罗利暗自高兴地看着亚茨拉斐尔脸上浮现的喜悦和触动，后者走到床边的梨木书柜前饱含感情地摸了摸上面几本珍版书，转过头来看他的眼神都不一样了。  
“咳，”恶魔清了清嗓子，“第一次睡觉总是挺难的，我想这能让事情变简单点。哈（他把尾音拖得很长）！毕竟让我赶上了这么稀奇的事。”  
“噢克罗利，”天使的声音又变得像往常那样柔软，他觉得自己好受多了，“我知道你一向如此体贴善——”  
“其实我借鉴了之前那个法国皇帝的装修喜好你知道吗，他是哪任来着？好吧这都不重要但你看亚茨拉斐尔你为什么不先上床试试呢？”克罗利飞快打断了对方，并且不自然地撩起一边床帘示意他上去。亚茨拉斐尔反应过来后递给他一个理解的眼神，最后瞟了一眼书架上的数目再顺从地向他走去。  
“但我真的要说，”他把自己埋进鹅绒被里，找了一个舒服的姿势，“谢谢你，克罗利。”  
克罗利嘟囔着一些“噢别说了”的字句就转身又去拿些什么，床幔随着他的离去自然落下，雪花一样的白色包围了天使，就像本该如此。亚茨拉斐尔慢慢感到枕间被下逐渐积蓄起一股暖意，唤醒了之前的疲倦却又在疗愈它，他听着背景里克罗利翻找东西时制造的有节律的轻微声响，无法克制住眼皮的下合，同时也无法克制住自躯体间泛起的沉重和下坠感，……这就是睡意吗？天使还能模糊地思考，太过陌生也太过奇异了。但有克罗利在身边，他竟然直觉那是安全的，就像奇异的卧室奇异的衣柜和奇异的香气一样。  
但克罗利确实说错了一件事，亚茨拉斐尔在彻底失去知觉前想，入睡一点都不难的……  
天使安静地睡着了。如此顺从香甜地步入未知的梦境世界，完全隔断了和现实的连接，以至于错过了克罗利走回床边时惊讶又慌乱的叫喊。  
“噢不，该死！亚茨拉斐尔，等等！”

亚茨拉斐尔发觉他在闪烁。  
字面意义上的闪烁。由顶至踵，身体的每一小部分都溢满了金色的光点，在黑暗中显得尤为耀眼。  
黑暗？亚茨拉斐尔一顿，将不可置信的目光从刚举起来的手臂转移到周围的环境上去。他突然想起了之前发生的一切，在酒馆里遇见克罗利、对方给他制造的许多贴心小惊喜、最后那张大床上来得过于迅速的睡眠。  
那么这里是哪儿？他怪异地盯着自己的手臂，那上面属于人类的细节都已经模糊了，只蒙着一层缓缓流动的金色薄雾，而且他感受不到它。确切地来说，他感受不到身上任何一个器官，但它们明显仍受他调配。就好像……他想让哪个部位做哪些事情，只要想就可以了。  
就好像这只是“他”而已。  
亚茨拉斐尔恍然大悟，这就如同创世之初还没有领到这具躯体的那些日子，他对这种感觉有些生疏了，但隐约记得不受肉体约束的灵魂是没有形状的，所以还是有些细微的不同。  
无论怎样，难道睡觉只是经历一次无形体化（discorporate）吗？亚茨拉斐尔愣在原地，感到有些被欺骗了。那么多人曾经说过睡眠就像清醒的一次投降，梦境犹如圣地，可以裹着奶与蜜香甜地忘却现实与自我，……但看看他现在的样子。还是说睡眠这机制对人和对非人是不一样的？  
他决定先把眼下的状况搞搞清楚，于是作了一个拉灯的手势，习惯性补充：“要有光（Let there be light）！”  
然而第一个词的话音还没落下四周就亮起来了。亚茨拉斐尔不知道是不是他的能力在起作用，因为这和平常的奇迹相比简直就像踩错了节奏。但他并不太在意这类小问题，这个房间里的景象吸引了他全部注意力。  
随着“天灯”慢慢亮起，亚茨拉斐尔身上的金光逐渐减弱并最终消散。他借着这光看见周围是……空的。四面被漆成暗灰色纯色的墙壁围住不足十五平米的一方小空间，其中一面上可以隐约看清一扇门的轮廓，脚下浅黄色的地板则是木制的，看上去平整牢靠，但只凭亚茨拉斐尔刚刚踏出的那几小步就能感到这木板的脆弱，像是已经放置腐化好几年了。除此以外，别无一物，也再无其他声响。  
亚茨拉斐尔试探地叫了一声：“你好？有人吗？”  
这更像是白费力气。倘若有人，或者那人愿意出声的话，早在他点灯时就该跳出来了。他随后也意识到这一点，但还是站在原地安静地等待了一会儿。  
什么都没发生。  
亚茨拉斐尔心中闪过一丝不好的预感，因为他在这里感受不到丝毫爱意，甚至朦胧中有许多僵硬的情绪，就像冷漠，就像周围的灰色越来越浓，正在渗透过光线笼罩下来。  
他慢慢地转头走近去瞧墙上那扇门，无论怎样，那都已经是他唯一的选择。但奇怪的是，那扇门的轮廓平坦而潦草，如果不是黑色的涂边甚至难以发现，仿佛是用画笔描上去的一样。  
亚茨拉斐尔指挥着自己的左手抬起来去抚摸那扇门，但当然他难以接收到感觉。那我能把它推开吗？亚茨拉斐尔心想，没有形体的日子过去了太久，他基本忘了魂灵与现实之间的运作机制。但他在心中默念着“要有力！”手一推门就应声而开了，甚至还发出一声造作的“嘎呀——”。  
亚茨拉斐尔被这突然又刺耳的声音惊吓到了，一时瞪大了眼睛（他自以为的），不敢动作。这是梦境，他立马安慰自己，梦都是假的，所有人类母亲都这么说。  
天使怎么能感受到畏惧呢？只是这空气中的沉默太冷淡了，不像他往常独处时那种舒适的安静。陌生环境极大地刺激了“沉默”中具有威胁性的那一部分，像有一种威压，也像正在被人窥视。  
亚茨拉斐尔走进了另一个房间。  
……暗紫色的。除了地面全都是暗紫色，再就是空无一物，和第一个房间一模一样，其中一面墙壁上也有着相似的门。  
一定有人在背后操纵这些，亚茨拉斐尔肯定地想，这看上去就是个陷阱，一个邪……邪恶（foul）的阴谋。  
他想到“邪恶”这个词时颤抖了一下，不仅是因为生理反应。然后他镇定下来，因为突然想到克罗利一定也经历过这些。克罗利。单这个名字就让亚茨拉斐尔生出几分勇气。他曾经对他说过“第一次入睡很难”，那一定就是指当下了，只是他又没事先提醒他，就像没有事先提醒他要瞬移一样。  
“不管这是什么，他走过的，我当然也可以。”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃道，他冲进了下一个房间。  
暗红色。暗橙色。暗黄色。暗绿色。暗蓝色……一模一样的空房间，一模一样的安静，只是墙壁颜色变换越来越复杂，各种纯色组合起来，在灰调的背景下显出几分狰狞。而如果仔细看的话，则又会发现每扇门的边缘都与他印象中的有细微不同，不是边线在颤抖就是整个边框歪斜下去，像每走进一次都会产生形变。亚茨拉斐尔硬着头皮连闯了好几个房间，努力将这些细节从心头抹去。他移动的速度越来越快，带着头顶的灯光飞快地掠过种种颜色，而直到一间墨绿房间时，他停下了。  
这整个“阴谋”第一次在他面前出现变化，像终于沉不住气一样地多给了他一个线索。  
这个房间里有两扇门。  
在面向他的、一如之前的那扇门的另一边，出现了一扇用白线重重勾出的窄门，面积只有正常门的二分之一，但亚茨拉斐尔显然不用担心能否通过的问题。  
他顿在原地，定定地看着那三道白线。如果这是什么梦境的测试，那现在就说得过去了，因为“选择”被正式摆到明面上来。而“选择”，据他对人类几千年的认知，往往是披上了理性外衣的恐惧。  
但他可是个天使，甚至现在还没有肉体。  
于是亚茨拉斐尔谨慎地指挥着两条虚幻的手臂将两扇门同时打开，又是两声“嘎呀——”。他皱了皱眉，等在原地观察是否出现新的变化。  
没有。  
他凑近了两面墙的夹角，将视角拉大（严格来说，此时他并没有眼睛），同时探视着两个房间。新出现的那个房间是白色的，在亚茨拉斐尔的视野里显得颇有些模糊，他定睛一看，发现那竟然是雾气。  
稀薄的、自然的，雾气。亚茨拉斐尔不由惊讶地走了进去，其他一切仍是相似的，纯白的墙壁，壁上（令人庆幸地只有）一扇门，没有异味，没有其他东西。  
但当亚茨拉斐尔站在这房间里时，他竟意外地感受到另一种变化——不是可眼见的可操纵的变化，而是，他想，而是那种冷漠的情绪竟然软化一点了。  
是了，亚茨拉斐尔突然意识到，在这个他无法掌握的巨大迷宫里，他到底还是拥有一种武器来判断方向的，那就是他的直觉，属于天使的、感知情绪感知爱的能力。跟着这一能力走，无论如何不会引向更坏的境地。  
保险起见，亚茨拉斐尔还是暂时退出去走到另一个更“正常”些的房间里试验了一下这个新的发现，而那里没有雾气，也没有一丝柔软，冷漠沿着四面墙壁游走，答案不言自明。  
他重新回到白房间，用这个办法去试探那里的两扇门，一个房间里像有欣喜，另一个房间里他察觉到失落。走前者，毫无疑问。“欣喜”通向三个房间，分别是愤怒、平静、惊奇，亚茨拉斐尔选择了平静。再是四个，恐惧、兴奋、快乐、好奇，走快乐。通向两个，疲倦、满足，满足。再是……亚茨拉斐尔迅速地做着选择题，万幸的是，每一次给出的“选项”中总至少有一个是积极的，且感官印象十分强烈，他肯定他不会选错。  
而且这一切都让他记起在人间的日子，他分心地想，当他在形形色色的人群中间穿梭而过时，偶尔也能感应到这些原始的情绪，尽管栖息肉身时的感知力不如现在敏锐。这些强烈的……波动、起伏，渴求着被感知、被理解、被抚慰，生动得就像“存在”本身。人世间总是谣传着“死亡即是逝去，创造才能永存”一类半真不假的流言，因而鼓吹着理性、艺术，殊不知“创造”早已是人类与生俱来的能力，早在夏娃咬下那颗伊甸园的苹果时就成为定数。这些渺小的造物，他们每一次情绪的生发就是在宇宙的塑像上雕出一个细节，每一次通过言辞、哭笑的宣泄意义都等同于自然中的一棵草木。上帝创造世界，人类创造别的生灵无法意会的情绪，两者的重量是相等的。而他们不仅看不到，却还以为只有通过二次加工才能完成情感的表达、才能完成一部分的自我。  
虽然如此，可人类最擅长的不就是将简单的事物复杂出条条框框的规律么。亚茨拉斐尔不得不承认，一直以来他都是羡慕人类的，“天使”的身份决定了他只能永远淡然，像一个情感的接收器，反映出强烈的颜色，本身却不能产生它。他懂得犹豫、不忍、怜惜、祝福，这些优柔不冒犯人的情绪，他能运用它们，但是就此止步，更强烈的情绪都像是在人间耳濡目染模仿来的。他甚至开始怀疑起自己作为一个灵体，和那些情绪本身的差异是否就只是他能够做决定而已。  
打起精神来，亚茨拉斐尔想，他努力克制住这些认识而带来的失落，还要继续做选择呢。但是经历过数十个房间之后，此时他能感受到的情绪都愈见复杂。五扇门（这些门的形状越来越奇怪，有的甚至挤在天花板上），忧愁、傲慢、得意、无奈、急躁。亚茨拉斐尔犯了难，这里可没有典型的好例子。他停顿一下，选择了无害一些的“无奈”。  
“无奈”通向的房间是暗粉色与暗黄色的混杂，一眼望过去足足有八扇门，颜色各异形态各异，像张牙舞爪扒在墙上虎视眈眈地等他做决定。  
如果还有那具身体的话，亚茨拉斐尔相信他早就该冒汗了。他无法不焦躁地想，一个错误的岔口可能导致最后的失败。他退回五扇门的房间，按老方法依次打开四扇门，然而看到的房间全都大同小异，没有任何明确的指向。  
或许其实并没有所谓的“错误”呢？他心神不定地思考，如果这些情绪真的在某种程度上代表人类，那他现在就像是处在密集的人潮里，任何方向都可以是阻碍但也都可以是出口，就像……只需要一直朝一个方向挤就可以了。  
亚茨拉斐尔又等了几分钟。每一次作出决定都是需要勇气的，而他莫名地再次想起克罗利。如果是克罗利，他会这么做吗……？  
“无奈”这扇门处在他的左手边，他朝着那个方向径直走去。  
……七扇门、四扇门、十扇门、六扇门、十二扇门，恼怒、丧气、厌倦、痛恨、悲愤、贪婪、沾沾自喜……亚茨拉斐尔没有停下来，但心里逐渐厌恶起了这些。这一切到底是为了什么？他只想睡一觉而已啊。  
他不断地打开门，不断地听到门在身后合上，不断地感知不断地向前，但这一切好像没有尽头。直到终于地，他进入下一个新房间时，一股自杀式的绝望和死念席卷而来，裹住了他。亚茨拉斐尔感到那颗不存在的心脏疼痛得抽动一下，他的共情能力让他在这股死念面前显得过于脆弱，他一秒都待不下去了。  
“够了！停下！”他第一次用如此恼怒而绝望的声音说话。随着话音落下，他猛地推开了最近的一扇门。  
亚茨拉斐尔看见了……人。

时间倒回几小时前，伦敦小酒馆内。  
当克罗利问起天使“说真的，你去哪儿了”的时候，亚茨拉斐尔不是没想过把他在德国的遭遇全盘托出。但那时的恶魔显然处在某种命名欲过剩的情绪高潮中，天使不想让自己在对比之下显得太过伤怀。  
然而他很难做到真正不介意自己看到的那些，因为等他在那里以各种身份居住了将近两个月之后，他突然觉得自己很失职。  
加百列早先给他这个任务时说：“那儿的冷漠太多了，你去均衡一下。”但当亚茨拉斐尔赶到时，起初还以为天堂弄错了。  
他在那里感觉得到爱，不比其他地方多，却也不比其他地方少。他以异乡人的身份出现时会受到邻里街坊的热心帮助，化作神父时可以体会到这些小市民祷告中的虔诚，潜入文学音乐事业时能够看出这个城镇对自然的热爱和质朴的审美。头一个星期里亚茨拉斐尔还相当享受那里的生活。  
放在以前，他通常会就此停下，回去用心写一篇言辞优美的工作报告交差了事，任这里的人们自由发展。但这次他很想证明天堂错了，想证明“冷漠”或许是单个人的性格但绝不会成为整个群体的气质，于是他继续留下来观察。  
而事情渐渐地变味了。一个月后，他发现这里的居民虽然热心帮助陌生人，但那却是基于一种残忍的好奇心，要以被探听私人生活为代价来换取。而他们彼此之间却惯用插科打诨来转移责任；祷告固然虔诚，然而教堂外的生活中遵循的却是另一套利己主义；至于艺术，人人都说热爱艺术，但却没有一个知道该以怎样的方式爱。亚茨拉斐尔在音乐厅里待过几次就开始受不了台上台下无意义的演奏和评论。  
但这最多只是……陈腐，对生活不加省察的麻木，机械重复着生活里的舒适区而已，亚茨拉斐尔在心里为他深爱的人类辩解。可是，谁又能说这不就是“冷漠”的内容了？  
天使停留在人间，然而人间却使他茫然了。亚茨拉斐尔在那个小镇里继续住了一两个月，期间施几个奇迹帮扶一些贫穷家庭，除此之外一直没有什么特别的事情发生。他试着改变一下这种所谓的“冷漠”，但收效却不容乐观。他也试着去感受人们而放大自己的感知，但是涌上来的情绪和思维都像附着湿泞的泥，反倒使他内心惶然、开始自我怀疑了。  
选择回到伦敦更像一次投降式的放弃，“天使”不该如此疲倦孤独，亚茨拉斐尔是隐隐希望熟悉的人事能让他好起来。  
然而，在这个不知何时的不知何地中，他所想要逃避的那些事物又一次涌现在他眼前——  
那扇门推开后，房间消失了，亚茨拉斐尔看到的是那个小镇。  
原本秀丽的自然风光全被消抹干净，剩下的房屋建筑都阴阴郁郁变了个样，失去了正常的立体结构，反倒与他之前推开的那一扇扇门一样像是画出来的。然而他知道这就是那里，因为在他的正前方，在街道上，熙熙攘攘挤着几乎镇上所有他认识的居民。牛奶工、镇长、神父、报童、音乐家、餐馆老板等等等等，全都言笑晏晏地与彼此寒暄闲聊着，好像这是再正常不过的一天。他们还都是亚茨拉菲尔印象中的样子，真是感谢上帝，没有多些什么也没有少……等等。有个男子正朝着他直直走来，丝毫没有减速的样子，亚茨拉斐尔错愕之中忙往旁边借过几步，这才没有撞到。然而就在这几秒之中，他发现这个男子自胸膛至胯骨的上半身处渐渐不再是服饰覆盖，而像有一副新的图像投射出来。随着距离的接近，这幅图像也越见清晰。  
是……房间。  
亚茨拉斐尔呆住了。是像他之前所经历过那样的房间。单调而诡异的色彩，空无一物的背景，直歪线条一样的门，……还正在开合。就刚才那么几秒，房间已经改换了数个，颜色变了几变，然而那男子却始终面无表情，好像毫无知觉。  
亚茨拉斐尔愣了一秒，慢慢地转过灵体去看其他人，而他所看到的已经和几秒前完全不一样了。  
每个人胸膛处都映射出房间，每个人的房间都各有颜色。每个人都在和另一个人说话，而谈话已经快速得不能耳闻，就像是被放在几倍速之下，而每个人胸膛里的颜色都以同样快速的频率转变着，整个世界看上去像在加速。  
亚茨拉斐尔不知所措地看着这一切，他越发不能够理解，这些邪恶的荒谬的没有意义的扭曲和变体到底意在什么？到底和他有什么关系？为什么他们不——哦天哪！  
就在他喃喃自语的同时，位于他左手边的一对夫妻在快速交谈中渐渐狰狞了面目，交谈声越发令人不安地响起来，而两人胸腔中闪过的颜色则肉眼可见地暗沉下去，几乎看不出变幻。亚茨拉斐尔能在闪动过的言语里捕捉到大量的埋怨、谩骂、诅咒，两人越发激动起来，而突然地，那丈夫大手一挥，厚实的巴掌甩到妻子脸上，却齐整地将她整个脑袋都削了下来，并且伴随着沉闷的“咚”一声，亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地看到，那脑袋一跌一跌地从女方肩头滑落，却落到丈夫胸膛中的房间里去了。  
而房间里的门永远开合，它们永不停下。没过多久，那颗女性的头颅就消失不见了。  
亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着将目光移回现实，奇怪的是惨案发生之处并没有血迹，甚至那具缺少了脑袋的身体都还直直地站立着，维持着妻子生前全身绷紧的姿势，甚至……甚至她的手还在作出含有攻击意味的动作，好像她还活着。而做丈夫的也对此毫无知觉毫无反应，好像这是经常发生的事。交谈还在继续着，不，是争吵，难听的词汇源源不断地从四周涌出来，亚茨拉斐尔因为过度震惊而无法反应地茫然环顾，到处都是声音，到处都是肢解和谋杀，这一个少了耳朵，那一个缺了胳膊，有的人甚至失去了整个下半身……  
但他们仍然继续着，对所有伤害都无知无觉。倘若对面的人因为过度肢解而失去了争吵的能力，他们就转而去攻击身边的其他人。房间不再是空的了，每一次都能吸纳进来自别人身体的一部分，这样切换、吞噬，永不停顿。  
亚茨拉斐尔恨不得他此时身在地狱。地狱，就他所知，不过是为了与天堂平衡的另一个机构而已。但这里，这里已经成为了“恶”，散发着难以言喻的腥臭气，想要毒害所有嗅过它的人。一阵恐惧适时泛了上来，他继续想，万一他们能看见我……  
一双冷漠的眼睛盯住了他。接着是第二双，第三双……不仅是眼睛，一些残碎的肢体片段也转到他所在的方向，看似永恒的交谈停止了，新生的沉默如此威压。  
亚茨拉斐尔不由向后退了一步。但这就像是某种投降或准许，所有屠戮的意愿都找准了他们的猎物。  
“看清现实吧……”  
“总是会这样结束的……”  
“搞不懂你在想什么……”  
“生活本就是如此……”  
天彻底暗下来了，四周的房屋景色都好似在黑夜中崩塌陷落，只有一张张或完整或残缺的脸挤到他的面前，五官都夸张地扭曲着，与之俱来的是一声声像要融入空气中去的低吟，嗡声吐露着生活的咒语。  
越来越近。越近。亚茨拉斐尔喘息着想要继续后退却发现失去了退路。人群涌了上来，围住他的同时也开始推搡，更糟糕的是，他最坏的预想也成真了，对人类来说本该是虚幻的灵体此时真切地传来一阵被接触感，他感到自己正在被撕裂……  
一张张脸。一只只手。一双双瞪大的眼睛。一具具野蛮粗鲁的躯体。  
“不……不！克罗利你在哪儿……”

让我们先按下暂停键。危急时刻下亚茨拉斐尔叫出了恶魔的名字，这不是没有原因的。几千年来许多事情都在逐渐变得复杂，唯有一件慢慢清晰明了——正如东方谚语所说的，呃，是什么，“远亲不如近邻”。在地球上栖居的时间日久，天使和天堂的联系自然疏淡了，除了每隔百年例行公事地重返“基地”进行汇报总结外几乎没有机会和其他天使（加百列除外）套近乎，更别说危难时刻求救了。照理说他也不应该向敌方阵营示弱的，但……但克罗利总是在那儿，第一次他救下他的情形早已因为年代久远而被抛之脑后了，但亚茨拉斐尔记得后来的许多次。在希腊，在罗马，在太平洋上……以至于他竟然安于这些，每次因为那不讲道理的奇迹限额政策（Miracle Limitation Policy）而难以脱身的时候，就静安天命地等着恶魔的救援。  
而克罗利永远不会令他失望。  
这次，亚茨拉斐尔想，也该是这样。而那声呼唤自他口中滑落的那一瞬，周围其他所有造物竟真的被定在原地，维持着最后的动作无法再动弹，好像时间奇妙地悬停在空中，只对亚茨拉斐尔隔除了魔力。还没等他彻底松一口气，下一秒，伴随着一阵沉闷的轰鸣声，空中仿佛经历了一次大震动，轰炸一般的余波双耳可闻地愈发逼近——  
亚茨拉斐尔本能地以手护脸、闭上眼睛，在绝望和一堆非人之人的包围下等待着整个诡异局面的结束。  
说不定这样就可以醒了，他心里有个声音说，随后所有的意绪都涌了上来：是啊，这样就可以回到伦敦，回到美丽的风景和可口的食物中去，还可以见到克罗利；上天啊我真想他；可我不应该也绝不会告诉他到底发生了什么；睡觉真是太可怕了；从前我竟小视了人类，他们原来如此顽强……  
他在脑袋里想了半天，可预料中的不适感却并没有发生，也没有重新躺在羽绒被里的触感，他似乎仍在原地。意识到这点后，亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地睁开了眼睛。  
那些奇形异状的小镇居民们全都消失了，取而代之的是许多漂浮在空中的亮晶晶的细沙，受风的吹动绕着他向一个方向飞去，在愈明天空的掩映下汇聚成各色透亮的小光带，远远看去竟然很美。  
可是，……风？  
亚茨拉斐尔不明所以地愣在原地，刚想要抬头上望，却只见一块巨大的黑色布料当头罩了下来，将他整个灵体笼了进去。  
你落入的缝隙隐匿得太深，如果不是方才喊出了伊甸园之蛇的名字，此时我可能仍未找到你。  
亚茨拉斐尔后知后觉那黑布似乎是一件宽大的披风，松松裹着他的身体像是在提供保护。还没等他摸索更多，一个陌生的声音在披风内自四面八方响起，措辞用句颇为老派，声线低哑沉郁，一时令亚茨拉斐尔想起上帝的代理人梅塔特隆，只是听上去更为年轻。  
他清了清嗓子，“呃你好……感谢你救了我？以及请问你是？”  
这缝隙奇特之极。等把你送到大厅后，我会先去着手处理这个梦。余下的将由伊甸园之蛇向你解释。是他让我来找你的。他很担心你。  
对方半回避地绕开了他的问题，显然有心不愿作答，于是亚茨拉斐尔识趣地把更多疑问咽了回去。但同时他那从一开始就紧绷着的神经终于放松许多，只因为……克罗利真的来找他了。  
他没法否认这个名字所能带给他的安定感，尤其在经历了那么多之后。  
裹着他的黑色披风显见地伸展一下，由环状变得扁平，外界的光线涌了进来，亚茨拉斐尔惊疑不定地看向外面。这就到了？当那个声音说“等把他送到大厅”时，他还以为这会很耗时。在披风之下，一个类似于宫殿主厅的空地逐渐浮现出轮廓，然而不同于人类建筑的是，厅堂正中间竟然有一股巨大的泉眼，朝四周汩汩地淌着流金一样颜色梦幻的泉水，整体围成一块扁圆形的池子，内里似乎有什么东西在搅动，看不清深浅。  
他就在梦池里。  
那个声音又说，然后亚茨拉斐尔觉察出披风彻底地放开了他，甚至还没等他说话，便一个抬动将他抖了下去。  
亚茨拉斐尔条件反射地用手捂住了眼。不提疼痛，他所在的高度距地面大概六十英尺，这么摔下去估计会直接无形体化，等出去之后还得回天堂上交山高一样的纸质报告——等等，他已经没有形体了啊？  
而且也没有预想中的坠落感。亚茨拉斐尔慢慢松开手，怯怯地看了一眼周围。  
与其说是“摔”、“坠落”，他现在的样子更像是在“晃”（sauntered vaguely downwards）。像一片羽毛一样从一个高度上“晃”下来。嘿，他甚至还能看清离头顶不远的宫殿穹顶和那上面的装饰花纹，主体部分则是密密麻麻的他看不懂的文字。向下看，那片“梦池”则肉眼可见地随着他的接近而慢慢扩大，一个黑色的线条突兀地出现在池子中心，并且迅速地向岸边靠近。  
亚茨拉斐尔突然有些雀跃。也很放松。又有种莫名的紧张。他自己也说不清了。他很想大声地和老朋友打个招呼，然而嗓子里总有些什么情绪在打架，于是发不出声音。  
四十英尺、三十五英尺、二十英尺、十英尺……亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地飘着，看到克罗利也以相似的速度由蛇转变为人形，并且刚刚好地站在他的预计落地点。  
克罗利抬头看着他，金黄的蛇瞳里显然可以分辨出明亮的笑意。他的手向前微微张着，在亚茨拉斐尔飘到他发际线位置时响亮地打了声招呼：“嘿你好啊！天使。”  
……踩着他的话音，亚茨拉斐尔正正好好落入了那个稳稳的怀抱中。  
像叶子从枝头落回土地。  
他突然就觉得自己很累了。不是先前被困在一个个房间中逐渐无力应对变故的、厌倦似的累，而是知道一切都已结束时后知后觉的疲乏。像跋涉太久后的旅人，只有看见家里亮起的灯盏时才会意识到身上压着的风霜。  
“哦克罗利，”他在他的怀里抬头仰视他，轻柔地在程度副词上加了点儿重音，“能见到你真是太——令人高兴了。”  
然而对方的表情很快就转变为疑惑：“我也很高兴，亚茨拉斐尔，可是你怎么糊了？”  
那当然指的是他的灵体。亚茨拉斐尔无措地盯着自己毫无重量感的手臂，解释的话语在舌头上打了个结，正要冒出一两个单词——  
“哈！这就可以了。”  
熟悉的实感又神奇地在他身上起了作用，上一秒淡得有如白雾的手臂重新获得了稳定的线条。克罗利笑着咬了咬牙，因为突然的增重让他的手不由抖了抖——但他没有放开，因为亚茨拉斐尔还没有推开他，相反地，意识到这个问题后，天使条件反射般地伸手环住他的脖颈以稳定这个近似于“公主抱”的姿势（好吧，或许应该叫做“天使抱”），甚至还往他的怀里凑了凑，用他一贯惊讶而欢喜的声音说：“哇哦，这真是……这又是一个奇迹吗？”  
“看来你还没有搞清楚我们现在在哪儿啊，天使，梦境之地（Dream Country）里可不管这个叫‘奇迹’，而是更直接些的‘想象力’。不过本质都一样了，毕竟这是世界运转的唯一方式。”  
他看上去很想耸肩，要不是我在他怀里的话。亚茨拉斐尔看着他想，从他懒洋洋扯起的半边嘴角里读出原本可能的动作，然后惊讶于自己对他的熟悉。不过眼下还有重要的问题要问——  
“梦境之地？”  
“嗯哼。不是‘梦’（dreams）本身，而是‘梦’（Dream）的领土，呃，你懂我的意思吧？”  
天使困惑地看着他。  
“就是说，”克罗利搂着他在原地转一圈，慢动作展示周围的环境，“这里，这里不是你以为的梦，而是，就像天堂，就像地狱，一个被统治被管理的地方，由……他们那一家叫什么来着，噢，无尽家族（Endless Family）。”  
“无尽家族？”亚茨拉斐尔拔高了音量，“我以为那只是个传说。”  
“——什么？哦拜托，我还以为自从听你说几千年来从没试过睡觉之后就没什么能让我更惊讶的了。天堂不聊这些的吗？我的意思是，这一家子几乎是恶魔之间没东西聊时的最佳话题。”  
亚茨拉斐尔开始觉得恶魔的怀抱不够舒适了，于是他推开克罗利走了下来，并且习惯性端整衣装，然后昂头尽量与对方视线相平：“没错，我们当然聊。迈克尔之前就跟我提到过，但你知道我的职责是在下界。”  
“好吧，别介意——那你该差不多知道，时间刚刚开始之时就有了这七个特殊的存在，命运（Destiny）、死亡（Death）、梦（Dream）、毁灭（Destruction）、欲望（Desire）、绝望（Despair）、狂热（Delirium），各自负责他们名字所指的内容。听上去更像是个D字家族（Start-with-D Family），要我说的话。”  
“所以之前那位是……天啊！我没有向他行天使礼！”  
“放松，没事。他们这些人和我们几乎不在一个体制内，也不拘这个，真要行礼岂不是让他占你便宜。”  
亚茨拉斐尔谴责地看着他。这家伙向别西卜问好时的动作可比他夸张多了。“听上去你和他很熟悉？”  
“每次睡觉总不可避免地要看见他那张白脸，所以大概算是吧，一点点熟悉。”  
“噢——所以这就是睡觉吗？在思维上从人间转移到这位‘梦’的领地里来？不得不说这有点令人失望……我是说，当人们谈起‘睡觉’的时候，我还以为能彻底得到休息呢。”  
“不不，亚茨拉斐尔，不是你想的那样……等等等等，所以我还是担心对了，你是真的一点不知道《影子协议》？”  
这个名词意外的陌生但熟悉。天使皱起眉毛，他一定在哪里听到过，只是内心隐约地自知绝对想不起是在哪儿听到的。  
克罗利露出一副“我就知道”的表情，接下来则是隐晦的“你真令人担忧”，最后顶着“但没关系还有我在”的神态说：“‘睡觉’确实是人类说的那个样子，但上帝造出天使和恶魔的人类躯体时没提前和无尽家族沟通过，所以死亡、毁灭、欲望、绝望、狂热这些原本都离我们很远——虽然别西卜后来自己去找毁灭、绝望和狂热谈了谈，把这三种能力给恶魔们安上了——至于梦，梦属于另一个维度，没有与睡魔的协商就没有真正入睡做梦的能力。但你也知道上帝她老人家在六天创世之后就撒手不管了，睡魔又没有权力更改你们的身体，于是一些掌权的为了完善就来这里和他见了一面，最终定下一条不成文的规定，说是有睡眠需要的天使可以在第一次踏入梦境之地时与睡魔本人签署《影子协议》，自愿放弃保持意识清醒的权利以获得休憩。”  
亚茨拉斐尔尽量不显露出这些信息量对他造成的震惊，他确实不知道。“可我刚刚……在的那个地方，既不像这里，也完全没看见其他正常人啊？”  
克罗利止住话头，又沉思地开口：“是啊，我想也是。我从来没搞清楚梦这玩意儿究竟是怎么运作的，大多数天使和恶魔第一次尝试睡觉都会遇到奇怪的东西。不过在这儿，词语和想象是有实际能力的，我之前就是想告诉你这个，不管看见什么，喊出你的愿望，或者睡魔的名字——梦、梦主、墨菲斯之类——就可以摆脱。可惜你睡得太快了，而猜也知道你这个傻瓜什么都不清楚。”  
天使没理会恶魔的挖苦，而是先在内心苦涩地消化了一下“这么长时间自己甚至没有想到呼喊求救”这种蠢事。然后他同样失望地问：“所以，你的意思是，我们距离普通人的梦境差了一步签协议？”  
“可以这么理解——不过既然你提到了普通人的梦境，我刚刚看到一些你会喜欢的东西，跟我来，快。”  
克罗利拉住天使的手腕——这时亚茨拉斐尔才后知后觉地发现，身份对他们肢体接触的限制在梦国中奇异地消解了，两片皮肤贴在一起时自然的亲密突兀地反衬出原本那令人介怀、如今业已消退的烧灼感，而克罗利的手心是微凉的——把他拉着走向梦池。亚茨拉斐尔定睛一看，敏锐地觉察出那里比他之间所见的面积几乎小了一半，并且正持续地缩小着，流光的泉水消退后露出光滑干燥的大理石地面。  
克罗利下身重新化为蛇形，蛇尾已探入池中，上半身坐在水池旁边，向天使投去一个快速的眨眼，像一个顽皮的邀请。  
亚茨拉斐尔不由自主地向前一步，于是一阵轻柔的引力从他手掌里传来，接着，一点温和的凉意盖没了他的实体。

如果此时换做任何一个普通人类看到眼前场景，一定都会惊异于梦与真实如此的不同：我们在现实中刻意保守的距离，在这池梦泉下竟紧密又包容地贴合在一起……  
每一场梦都是一个镶着彩边但却形状模糊的气泡，在池水的卷涌下缓慢地流动着，与身边同类相遇时，则以相当放松的方式彼此交融。梦的场景在气泡内散漫地轮流展现，美好的画面会久久停留，再被新的内容温和地挤换掉。奇异的是，明明一池之中包含着那么多的梦，却色彩和谐地排布在一处，好像都彼此相似似的。  
亚茨拉斐尔随着克罗利潜入梦池之中，反而产生了人类刚从水面探出时才会有的如释重负感，这里蕴藏的爱意如此明显，令他突然意识到自己像是窒息了许久。  
克罗利保持着人类形态，牵着他的手在池底站定，没等天使开口就先解释起来：“这算是个临时的梦池，睡魔聚集了这地方附近每个时间段里的好梦，因为我猜你大概掉进某个气质相似的美梦里去了。一般来说，梦总是吸引气味相投的存在们。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着眼前飘过来的一个巨大气泡，其中的梦境已经进行到主人公与心爱之人双双仰卧在广袤的草原之上，面对着眼前的星空与身边的群羊互诉衷情；与这场景中的绿意交融的是另一个气泡中一位美丽姑娘的翠色衣衫，她戴着异国风情的厚重银器头饰，正在盛放的风铃木前展露优雅的舞姿；随着风铃木的灿金色望去，一个显然是想象出的黄色星球上，千家万户形形色色的居民们正分享着同一支歌曲。他转头看向克罗利：“所以，你刚刚就是在这里找我？”  
“是啊，那一位则去其他天晓得的地方翻找，直到后来他突然传话说你喊了我的名字，然后——你就在这儿了。”克罗利的金色瞳孔停留在一个放松的大小，笑眯眯地看着他，几分促狭中也有几分关心：“所以，亚茨拉斐尔，到底发生了些什么？”  
天使张了张口，却在一瞬间感到所有的意绪都变得苦涩起来。他挣开克罗利的手，几步超过他装作是在欣赏其他的梦境，背对着他才佯装正常地回应：“没什么，只是那里没有这里美好，然后……所以我就……”  
“嘿，”他感到克罗利凑近了，声音也变得轻柔，几乎不像是那个胆大妄为的恶魔：“天使，我很抱歉。你原本就很累，而我又把你的睡眠搞砸了……你不该经历这些。”  
“噢克罗利别这么说，”亚茨拉斐尔半投降地转过身，不期然撞见他眼瞳里金色的扩大——那意味着克罗利在紧张，或者产生类似的情绪，而这都是因为自己。“该死，这压根不是你的错。”  
克罗利就站在他的半臂外，距离近得令亚茨拉斐尔第一次产生想要拥抱他的欲望，因为他实在不知道该怎样面对。但他最终还是说：“只是，克罗利，我恐怕是个非常、非常糟糕的天使……”  
一阵酸意直涌上他的喉咙和眼眶，掐灭了剩下的话语。他想闭眼压抑这种奇异的感受，却没想到有什么液体顺势从睫毛边上溢了出来。  
他们都被吓了一跳。  
虽然那点水滴立马融进了梦池的水中，眼尖的克罗利却没有错过，他感到他的心脏纠紧了一下——该死，这是他第一次听见天使的哭腔、看到他落泪。恶魔下意识紧张地抚上天使落泪的那一边脸颊，不知所措到不自觉发出了安慰性的蛇嘶声。  
亚茨拉斐尔在他的手掌中抬起眼，眼中的泪光此时闪烁出一点苦涩但又欣慰的笑意。他吸了口气，又叹出去，才说：“这是……眼泪？仁慈的上帝啊，我第一次知道我有眼泪。或许，我到底不像自以为的那么冷漠。”  
克罗利又走近一些，此时他们看上去就像是在分享一个未成形的拥抱。但他的眉毛皱了起来：“冷漠？你在说什么啊？”  
亚茨拉斐尔半仰着脸看他，先前的脆弱和此时的放松让他不自觉地放弃了所谓原则。他只知道如果再不将这一切都理理清楚的话，他会继续难受一整个世纪的。天使按住克罗利向他贴近的那只手，像抓住一点安慰似的，随后将德国的遭遇和刚刚的梦境慢慢道出。  
一直到天使叙述那个梦境之前，克罗利都半心半意地感受着手背上来自亚茨拉斐尔的热度和手心下他从未触碰过的那一小片皮肤，这太——令人分心了，或许漫长的时光里只能感受这么一次。如此毫无保留的温暖，脱离梦的庇护就将成为灼痛。他这样想着，无法自控地以极小幅度摩挲着天使的脸庞，并用指尖抹去对方眼角边的一点水渍。  
“……我想我或许，并不能够真正地爱。就好像，天使的身份是爱的象征，能感知，能通过一些奇迹去唤醒人类的爱，但并不能用自己的爱来改变什么——如果我们真的能产生爱的话。”  
“嘿，亚茨拉斐尔，你不该这样想——”  
“不然怎么解释我在德国时的无力和梦里的境遇呢？仔细回想起来，我真的没有像人类那样地去爱过任何一样事物。”  
“你爱人间的食物啊，天使，我保证我没见过任何一个人类能达到你对海鲜、水果、甜点的一半狂热。”  
“这不一样！这只是，口腹之欲——噢，欲望，听上去更像你们那边了吧，我猜。”  
克罗利慢慢放开亚茨拉斐尔，失笑地看着后者脸上失落的表情。好吧，他是能够理解一部分对方的担忧的，但他以为亚茨拉斐尔早该在几百年前就意识到答案了。  
但既然天使迷失了方向，做恶魔的总该好心提醒一下，对吧。  
他慢慢地放出自己黑色的翅膀，在梦池因时效已到而逐渐消退前将亚茨拉斐尔笼住，寄希望于一定程度的私密可以使事情变得顺利。  
“你是真的没有意识到吗？我的天使？”他让自己的声音变得更低沉，借此努力达到“温柔但诱惑”的效果，“你爱我啊。”  
几缕光线从翅膀羽毛的缝隙处溜进来，照进亚茨拉斐尔因惊讶而瞪大的眼睛里。克罗利克制着自己不要轻笑出声，“不管是友谊之爱，几千年的陪伴之爱，还是某种奇异的亲情之爱——呃，地球上毕竟只有我们两个超自然存在常驻——看在撒旦的份上啊，你可是和一个恶魔深交了几千年，你真的认为是几次偷懒行方便就让你情愿冒着被拆穿的风险？你没有那么傻，亚茨拉斐尔。何况，在创世之初伊甸园里的那些日子难道不够说明问题吗？你守护那两个可怜的人类，甚至还把火焰剑拿给他们——唔，这可不止是什么爱的象征、什么单纯的感知吧。再加上，你还为我挡雨，那个时候我们都还不清楚那玩意儿到底是不是圣水，而你才刚刚认识我。”他停顿一下，过快的语速可不怎么有说服力，于是他更肯定、更温和地补上结论：“还不明白吗天使？不管到底是以什么方式，你都会爱。而且我敢肯定，你比上头加百列迈克尔那些人会爱多了。”  
他看不清亚茨拉斐尔的表情，但能感受到天使身上那些负面情绪在他的开解下暖洋洋地化开了，融成一点点的难为情。他就是有这么了解他。于是为了加重这之中的肯定，克罗利又轻柔地捧起他的脸，在天使光洁的额头上留下一个亲吻，短暂，但却确保让对方感到这其中满含喜爱之情。  
他确实……觉得亚茨拉斐尔很可爱，也很傻，尽管他绝对不会说出来。明明身为一个天使，明明把与生俱来的爱意分给一个恶魔那么久，却还在怀疑自己有没有这样的能力。  
一吻之后，克罗利以试探般的速度伸手真正抱住他，顺着姿势让天使靠在自己的肩上。亚茨拉斐尔顺从地将重心和全副力气都交给他，一搭上对方的肩窝时就不能自已地喟叹一声，尾音里充满安适的柔软。当沉默温暖地在空气中发酵一会儿之后，天使闷闷地喊了一声：“克罗利……”  
“嘿，你真的不用对我说谢谢什么的，你知道我……”  
“……你的翅膀真好看。”出乎意料地，亚茨拉斐尔打断他的话，并且没藏住声音里如释重负后轻松又安静的笑意。随后，克罗利敏感地意识到属于天使的手掌正从他的肩膀处向后移，抚上他黑色羽翼的根部处某片羽毛，好奇又羡慕一样地摸了一下。  
克罗利突然就有些脸红。  
放在平时，他早该立马放开天使、快速弹开、保持距离了，但事情发展到现在这样，他们的亲昵程度早就不能和“平时”相提并论。克罗利虽然确乎心思敏感，但从没如此坦率地在天使面前表露过，然而今天对方状态实在令人担忧，况且此时的气氛又那么好……他甚至还抱着亚茨拉斐尔，他们的接触没有带来一点疼痛，所以为什么不再持续一会儿呢？  
克罗利没动，一时而来的窘迫也压下了其他话语，反倒是亚茨拉斐尔没有停下：“但我当然得感谢你，你……唉，克罗利，我是不是从没说起过，在人间这么多年里，每次只有遇到你的时候，我才……会感到……”  
天使顿住了，与此同时克罗利颈侧、肩上的皮肤都明显地反衬出什么东西正在升温——好吧，克罗利自己脸上也好不到哪儿去，因为亚茨拉斐尔发声的同时一直用手抚摸着黑色的羽毛。对他来说这可能只是用以舒缓情绪的下意识动作，然而克罗利真的很介意——那些轻轻重重的爱抚撒在他翅膀根部，感觉起来那么私密，如果对照人类礼仪，就像是在最接近心脏的胸膛上密密地亲吻一样令人心痒——他敢肯定亚茨拉斐尔绝对是把超自然生物间最基本的礼仪都忘光了！  
亚茨拉斐尔确实没想到这些，因为此时他正艰难地选择措辞，最后他下决心说：“我才会感到……在这里真正拥有了一点归属。”  
羽翼边缘的绒毛一点一点地积累出的痒意突然就那么明显，伴着天使话音里的那一点依赖，顿时滋长成让人难以忍耐又无比陌生的悸动。克罗利像被烫到那样弹起来，条件反射般地推远怀里的亚茨拉斐尔，并且呼啦一下把翅膀收回来——  
他正想说些什么，却在视线清晰的那一瞬间立马发现不对：梦池不知道什么时候起便消散了，他们此时正站在先前那个白色大理石厅堂里。  
呃，很抱歉，我想我打扰到你们了？  
克罗利猛地转向声音源，微眯双眼盯着大厅宝座上的黑衣“男性”。墨菲斯状似气定神闲地坐在那里，然而偏头倚着靠在扶手上的那只手显然是在遮掩一丝罕见的笑意，克罗利察觉后直想翻白眼，哦不，黄眼。  
安静了几秒后，还是显然也没怎么回过神来的亚茨拉斐尔第一个开口：“呃，不，没有。……我猜您就是睡魔大人了？”  
只是墨菲斯。你好啊，亚茨拉菲尔，很高兴看到你。我为之前自己或多或少的失礼而向你道歉。  
“我得说那并不算什么大事，阁下。”  
但我确实在一开始便误会了你。  
“误会？”克罗利皱起眉毛，“你什么意思？”  
这个问题就关系到你了，克罗利。你同样知道，初入梦境的超自然生物一般会被气质相似的梦吸引，因而当我最初感应到亚茨拉斐尔的处境时，我还以为他不过又是一个名不符实的上帝造物。  
亚茨拉斐尔紧张地抬起头。  
然而出乎我意料的是，他落入之地并非梦境，如果真正要说的话，更像是一个“缝隙”。主要由“情绪”构成，掺杂一些虚妄的幻想和真实的梦境，而这些的源头……是一位名叫爱德华的男爵。克罗利，这让你想起什么来了吗？  
克罗利脸僵一下，下意识说了句脏话。亚茨拉斐尔不解地将目光投向他。  
恶魔张了张嘴，又像找不到合适的词句似的扯扯嘴角，他的脸和眼睛因为这个动作而小幅地皱缩。最后他说，“好吧天使，这事确实全怪我。”  
亚茨拉斐尔像是想到什么，只是仍旧关切地看着克罗利，轻声问：“但，怎么……？以及我确实想问很久了，克罗利，你带我去的那个香得反常的房间到底是怎么回事？这个男爵，是不是曾经在那里……？”  
克罗利叹气着放松，像彻底屈服后的犯人决定坦白：“好吧……这全都是上头的人派下来的任务，我是说，地狱给的任务。”他顿一顿，然后继续道：“别西卜不知道是哪根筋开窍了，突然有一天就决定要‘在人间有组织、有理论、有效率地煽动恶行’——她总是嫌人间现有的恶不够多——然后召集全地狱开大会，说是让我们彻底研究透人类的欲望、行为，之类之类的东西间的关系。比如说，暴食和饥饿到底哪个更会影响人们心生邪念，寡欲之人和荒淫者到底哪方更容易煽动……”他不以为意地撇撇嘴，像是很习惯躲在梦境之地里说自己上司的坏话：“相信我，她肯定是哪天随便看了本人类的哲学书，就觉得自己完全弄懂了这个种族似的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔顺着他的意思问：“那么你被派到的任务是？”  
先前那股尴尬劲儿又涌了上来，克罗利想到几分钟之前和天使的亲密，突然就很想回避这个问题。但他到底还是照实着交代：“别西卜说，人类的性心理过于复杂，需要大量的数据和实例，而我又是待在地球上时间最长的，所以……”  
亚茨拉斐尔的表情有些空白，“那，那你的女体、女装、房间、香水，都是……？”  
克罗利窘迫得快要跳脚，“不是！天使，你听我说，我怎么可能真的去和那些被挑出来的男人做爱？这工作无聊得要命，那些都只是我用来偷懒的而已！”  
天使询问的口吻颇为平淡，“哦？怎么说？”  
“我……是这样，别西卜原本要求我对每一个她挑出来的实验对象都长期跟踪，‘严格控制好每个人的性次数’——她的原话，然后再根据日后这些人的行为整理成表格和她想要看见的数据，但这太不切实际也太麻烦了！她又规定我每年一定要完成五十次这所谓的‘实验’，想想我也不可能真的这么做啊。不过反正她也并不会知道她看到的东西到底是从哪儿来的，我就想糊弄过去。问题是没到五年她就又突然开窍一样，搞了个‘监察制度’，还决定偶尔下访，我就只好折中一下。”克罗利不知不觉又说得语速过快了，于是停顿一下看一眼天使，而后者正认真地盯着他。于是恶魔继续解释，“所以基本上，每次我要做的只是，打扮得好看一些，把清单上的人带回那个房间里。而你闻到的香气对人类来讲其实有催眠和吐真效果，那之后，我只需要直接问那些陷入半睡眠状态的人一些问题，然后记录一下答案，等他们醒了之后再赶出去就好了。”  
克罗利还是担心这些解释没有说服力，于是凑近了直视亚茨拉斐尔的双眼大声说：“天使你得相信我，你知道我对无聊透顶的事一般都没什么兴趣，而哪怕把中间过程精简掉那么多，这工作也是‘无聊透顶’的代名词。看在撒旦的份上啊——那个叫爱德华的已经是将近二十年下来的第906个了！”  
亚茨拉斐尔没忍住，咬着嘴唇小小地微笑一下，“为什么反应这么大？我没说不相信你啊。”而后他努力正色道，“这么说来，我猜你把爱德华男爵送走之后又去了酒馆，随后我和你到那个房间时，爱德华的‘梦’还没完全散完，而我入睡时立马被牵扯进去了，是这样吗，墨菲斯大人？”  
宝座之上的年轻男人微微颔首。  
不错。虽然我不能透露太多，但梦是有自身的能量的，情绪也一样，你看到的“房间”，某种程度上来说就是情绪的粗糙模型，这本不是你们维度上的任何生物该看到的。而那之后你的所见所闻，其实只是你心中的所念所想，忧思罢了。  
这次换克罗利面露不解，他来回看着两人正想问什么是情绪的模型，墨菲斯却没给他机会开口。  
好了，这一页算是已翻过去，接下来只有一桩事要解决。  
黑衣男子慢慢张开右手，灿光过后，一卷厚厚的莎草纸便出现在掌心。他伸手作了一个递的动作，卷纸缓慢飞向亚茨拉斐尔。天使赶紧接住。  
这便是《影子协议》，所有条款和注意事项已尽数写好，你大可签署，此后安稳地将梦境悉数交给我；或者也可以不签，此后入睡，便是入我梦国坐坐。选择权在你，时间也足够，为了补偿第一次入睡失误造成的惊吓，你现在可以和你的朋友在我的国境到处看看，慢慢做选择。需要我时，念出我的名字即可。  
亚茨拉斐尔展平书卷读了几行，再抬头看时，王座上已无人影。他和克罗利对视一眼，后者耸耸肩说：“他就是这样。”  
随后恶魔自然地拉起天使的手，并且示意让他先把协议收好，“走吧亚茨拉斐尔，既然他白给那么多时间，我就带你去逛逛。”

梦的国度与梦本身相似，景色同样是流动且多变的。并且奇妙的是，除了宫殿之外，其他建筑似乎并没有真正意义的大小、占地，反而像是随着观看者的想象和观看角度而一步一步地铺开，也就是说，亚茨拉斐尔初入此地，一时无法想象几步路外到底有怎样的景色。  
克罗利显得轻车熟路地带着天使按照某种顺序观光梦国，一路下来，亚茨拉斐尔看见了许多令他难以置信的景观，从会唱歌的高塔、蝴蝶泉、到各类闻所未闻的奇异动物……  
“有些场景，其实只是墨菲斯从人类的梦境里照搬过来的。”克罗利笑着说，他的笑容里有着小小的得意，“可别把功劳都说成是睡魔的。”  
最后他们走到一处闪烁着柔和光晕的山谷边时，天使抬头一看，彻底在奇景面前失语：山谷中大大小小地堆满了蓝宝石，而抬头远远看去，可见一座冰山大小的宝石山，缓慢地流向山谷之上的高耸悬崖，二者的每次冲撞都使得宝石山边缘碎裂成不规则形状的蓝宝石，沿着峭壁簌簌流下……瀑布也似。  
“这根本……不合常理，”亚茨拉斐尔的眼中闪着惊叹与欣赏的光，“但又如此美妙。”他低头捡起一块蓝宝石，然而出乎意料的轻，天使疑惑地问，“但这并不是蓝宝石，这是什么？”  
“呃，听我说，把它轻轻地、轻轻地放下。”克罗利欲阻止而不及，只好略显紧张地向天使做个手势。亚茨拉斐尔赶紧照做了。恶魔随后解释道，“这是一块梦的集合体，汇聚了世界上每个时间段不同的梦——包括过去的、现时的和未来的，所以理论上来说，我们不能看。”他略有遗憾地说，“不过问题是，人类梦境里是实打实的蓝宝石，只是墨菲斯不需要珠宝，所以往宝石里填充了许多梦，因而兼容得并不好，很容易就会掉出来——第一次我看见这种宝石的时候，往地上砸了一下，当时就，”他夸张地比划一下，“涌出来许许多多关于未来的梦。不过墨菲斯很快就被惊动地赶过来，把那些梦都收回去了，我甚至没看到几个。”  
“不过——他漏掉了其中一个。”恶魔颇有些促狭地笑了，他带着天使又走了一段路，一处空旷的稀树森林呈现在眼前。“我以前常在这里休息，久而久之，墨菲斯就说这里可以当成我的自留地——发生什么他都不会管，可以为所欲为。”他介绍性地说，接着走到一棵老树旁，伸手敲一敲看似干枯的树皮，声音如同敲门。随后，不知怎么地，一个颜色梦幻的巨大气泡晃晃悠悠地从枯树枝桠间挤出来，仿佛尖刺状的树枝只是摆设。这个梦缓慢地飘到他们面前，亚茨拉斐尔仔细看去，却完全不能够理解其中的内容。  
一个……方方正正的铁盒子？底下有两个凸出来的圆圈，中间至顶部则像是被镂空，像个立体的铁笼。笼中站着一位慈眉善目的老人，正在用一种器具挖出面前摆放的不知名奶白色物体，然后倒进另一只手上拿着的……圆筒中？那白色物体还成了圆球状？  
天使还在百思不得其解，恶魔却早一步伸手把那组合体接了过来，递给对方，“他们管这个叫‘冰激凌’，有很多不同口味，你的是奶油味的。尝尝看，我赌你会喜欢的。”  
这东西的触感很奇怪，上部和下部截然不同。那奶白色物体……看上去介于液体和固体之间。亚茨拉斐尔盯着手中物体端详的工夫，克罗利又伸手要来一支，只不过顶上的圆球却是棕黑色的。  
恶魔像是示范性地伸舌舔一下球体，示意天使跟着这样做，鼓励性道，“试试看。”  
亚茨拉斐尔把“冰淇凌”拿近，小幅度地尝了一下，紧接着又尝一口，随后眼睛都亮起来：“啊，这个……”  
克罗利偏头看他。  
“太美味了！”亚茨拉斐尔微笑得很天使，“谢谢。”  
克罗利再一次突然地脸红。他在心里想，这是不是就能算作……一场约会？  
天使在继续品尝新事物之前像是想到了一个新主意，他暂时将冰激凌放下，学着克罗利之前的样子向眼前的空地一挥手——于是这处光秃秃的“恶魔梦境自留地”就被如茵绿草覆盖，抬头上看，缺少颜色的灰暗天空里也充满了成团的云层、闪亮的群星。  
克罗利明白过来亚茨拉斐尔是在模仿之前两人所看到的美好梦境，于是打趣着说：“是不是还缺了点什么？”他意有所指地看向附近，天使追随着他的目光望去，稍显空旷的草原上此时已添上了恶魔的手笔——一些聚群觅食、安静甜美的绵羊。  
他们俩默契地对视一眼，不自觉都笑了，随后双双在柔软的草地上坐下。  
虽然在梦境之地里，除非刻意，否则没有“疲倦”的可能，但在如此游玩一番之后，二人都觉察出了给情绪一些缓冲的必要。他们隔出一小段距离，靠着彼此坐着，一边享用着手中来自未来的甜蜜味道，一边抬头仰望明星。  
在亚茨拉斐尔的想象下，夜幕中甚至划过一道道流星。  
而在他们身后，色彩柔和的梦境摇晃地漂浮，像默默地观赏着这个虚幻世界中的所有存在。梦中偶尔还会出现一对对神情愉悦的小孩，从店主手中领过冰激凌，再无声地说笑离去。  
天使和恶魔有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。亚茨拉斐尔首先感慨：“如果之前没经历过那些奇怪男爵的奇怪情绪的话，我敢说我还是非常、非常喜欢这种睡眠的。”他举着手中甜筒示意，眼睛被笑意充盈得亮晶晶的，“尤其是蓝宝石瀑布和冰激凌这两个部分。”  
克罗利无意识地咬着自己的甜筒，含混地应了些什么。他半心半意地想，这些草原、夜空、白羊和星星……很好看。很配亚茨拉斐尔。以后天使签了协议不能再陪伴他时，他会继续保持这里的样貌的。  
“不过，”天使继续说，“睡魔显然待你过于好了，你是怎么和他熟起来的？”亚茨拉斐尔瞟一眼克罗利，发现对方的冰激凌球已经吃完，正在啃底下的脆皮状圆筒。太好了，天使心里暗赞道，下面的那个原来也是可以吃的！  
“这就说来话长……好吧，也不长，只是很久以前，睡魔和整个地狱起过冲突，那时我正好第一次入梦。墨菲斯见我，作为一个恶魔，还算讲理，就托我向路西法带去和谈的消息。只是可惜后来和谈仍然告吹，但我也算尽了自己的力。我猜墨菲斯这个人没什么朋友，一来二去的，每次入梦时都算是可以跟他说上几句话。”  
亚茨拉斐尔沉默一会儿，像是在思索，然后他慢慢说，“既然你每次都能看见他，那我想你并没有签那个协议了？”  
“什么？不不，”克罗利有些哭笑不得，天使显然很多事都不清楚，“亚茨拉斐尔，你该明白，那个协议只是天使们的特权。”  
“啊？”  
“睡眠和死亡原本都是上帝赐给凡人的礼物，后来把前者追加给了天堂，已经算是特权。至于地狱？地狱当然什么都没有，无法昏睡，无法消亡——除非被除名——所有恶魔都只能在永远的清醒意识中游荡，这是一种惩罚。”克罗利尽量想说得轻描淡写，但是失败了，于是只好补充，“我还一直挺好奇真正的睡眠是什么样的，天使，等你签了协议后睡一觉，就能告诉我答案了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔皱眉消化着这些信息量，沉默到一直咽下冰激凌的最后一口。然后他抬头看着克罗利，像是很轻快地做了决定，“不，克罗利，既然你不能睡，那我也不签那个协议了。”  
“什么？”克罗利反应大到差点跳起来，“你什么毛病？！”  
亚茨拉斐尔也被他吼得不愉快起来，眉毛皱得更深，“什么什么毛病？我怎么了？”  
“你听着，天使，我不需要你可怜我。”克罗利脸沉下去，好像又回到曾经和天使针锋相对的状态。他僵硬地说，“既然是你的权利，那就好好珍惜。我从没听说过哪个天使竟然会拒绝睡眠的。”  
“我没有在可怜你！”这下亚茨拉斐尔真的站起来了，克罗利紧随其后，两人不满地对视。身后的冰激凌梦境像来时一样悄无声息地、慢慢地晃走了。  
天使努力压抑着心中的七分不快和三分委屈，他觉得克罗利才是没搞清楚状况的那个。于是他深吸一口气之后尽量显得稳重又平静地开口，“我需要这些，克罗利。说‘这些’，我是指——和你一起看人间没有的美景，和你逛遍未知的梦国，和你一起分享……不管什么新奇的东西。你听出来了吗克罗利？这些事情里都有你。我不知道睡眠会是什么感觉，但那听上去也就是一个人孤零零地被留在无意识的领域，醒来之后再次一个人面对天堂的工作和人间与我无关的喜乐悲苦。我不需要睡眠这种无谓的安慰，我需要、我需要的是……你。”  
最后一句话还没说完他就发现对面的克罗利已经脸红了。于是亚茨拉斐尔磕磕绊绊地说完最后一个“你”字时也后知后觉地为自己中途的“喊叫”感到难为情。他补救一样放轻了自己的语速，更为柔和，甚至有些乞求地说：“克罗利……过去几年我过得很糟糕、非常糟糕、糟糕透顶，但是在糟糕里我知道，能治愈这种糟糕的只有朋友的陪伴。那种……真正的朋友、真心的陪伴。现在我们在梦的国度，天堂地狱的对立在这里都不起效，所以……你愿意，做我的，这种朋友吗……？”  
克罗利脸上还是红得很突兀，然而他僵站着一会儿后忍不住叹气，说：“……你可真是我所见过世上最傻的傻瓜。”他伸出手，似乎是想要拥抱天使却又下意识地犹疑，亚茨拉斐尔没错过这个机会，主动地往前凑上好友的拥抱。  
一个“奇迹”过后，他们都能听到彼此的心跳。  
“你真的决定了吗？”恶魔在天使耳边小声说，气息吹拂着后者奶油色的卷发。得到肯定的回答后，克罗利颇遗憾地继续嘟囔，“那我们永远都不会知道人类睡觉到底是什么感觉了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔却在他肩膀上笑得很满足，“为什么一定要知道呢？知道了又能怎样？”  
克罗利闻着天使肩发之间颇为甜美的味道，一时语塞，“……倒也是。”他放开天使，看着对方的眼睛说，“我想我只是很好奇。或者有点羡慕他们能有个逃避现实的地方。”  
“噢克罗利我亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔用再天使不过的眼神看着他，一时没忍住地在恶魔右半边脸颊上落下一个心喜的轻吻，“我们也能啊。”  
克罗利愣住了。一小块皮肤被天使温热的嘴唇和鼻息接触过的感觉美好得令他恍惚。是，他此前同样亲吻过天使，但那是不一样的……  
在恶魔愣神的片刻，亚茨拉斐尔已做好决心，拿出莎草纸后唤来墨菲斯，将协议递还。  
睡魔苍白的脸上像是浮现出了然的笑意，没有多说些什么便消隐了身形。  
“呃，克罗利，我真的觉得他对梦国发生的任何事都一清二楚。”天使看着墨菲斯消失的方向说。  
“应该是，怎么了？”克罗利还没回过神来。  
“所以那个冰激凌梦，你确定不是他懒得向你要回来吗？”亚茨拉斐尔转头探究地看他。  
恶魔迎上天使的目光，表情慢慢地裂了。

一切都安定下来后，他们俩仰卧在草原上。克罗利偏头问亚茨拉斐尔：“怎么样，天使，还有其他想去的地方吗？我知道这附近还有……”  
天使用摇头打断了恶魔的话，亚茨拉斐尔微笑着说，“好啦克罗利，今天已经是很长的一天了。再说，我们还会有很多个下次要在这里度过，留着点惊喜不好么？”  
“严格来说，这里没有‘一天’，再严格来说，这里的‘惊喜’也是看不完的。”克罗利指出，“不过都听你的，天使。那接下来怎样，你想醒了吗？”  
“有点想，”天使说，“工作还没赶完呢。不过让我先猜猜，离开这里的方式，是不是只是大声说出你刚刚说的那个字？”  
“现在你总算懂这个世界是怎么运作的了，”克罗利有点欣慰，“不错，确实是的。”说到这里他像突然想起了什么一样支起身看着亚茨拉斐尔，“嘿天使，既然你想醒……帮个忙，让我先醒行不行？就比如说，我离开之后你在这里留个三分钟再醒，好吗？我有件事要做，先别问是什么，拜托。”  
天使困惑地看着他，但是没法拒绝克罗利最后流露出的请求腔调，于是稀里糊涂地点了点头。  
于是克罗利满意一笑，然后冲着天空喊出“醒来”（“Oi, wake up!”）这个词，随后便立即消失了。  
亚茨拉斐尔茫然地看着自己想象出来的夜空，深觉克罗利的心思可比前者复杂得多——因为他实在无法想象出恶魔为什么要在这时候单独撇下他。  
不过，天使坐起来、抱着自己的膝头，只是三分钟。他看着周围，一时觉得自己的想象过于单调，一时又觉出克罗利走后，这里的寂静渐渐变得难以忍受。就连旁边吃草的羊都过分安静了。  
亚茨拉斐尔呆坐一会儿，立马就决定变卦醒来。反正他觉得时间已经够长了，谁知道那个片刻到底是有半分钟还是三分钟呢？  
而当天使离开梦境、在绵软的枕头上缓缓睁开眼睛时，却看见方才着急离开的恶魔躺在他身边的被子上，正一动不动地看着自己。  
然而还没等亚茨拉斐尔说什么，克罗利抢先道：“哦不对，这可绝对没到三分钟。”  
亚茨拉斐尔感到之前那么一小点不快正飞速散去。随后天使快速眨眨眼，“我数了，有足足的三分钟。”然后他的眼睛眯缝起来，“所以当你说你有事要做的时候，那竟然是……”  
“是啊。我只是想看看你睡觉的样子。之前太着急了，以后又不知道还有没有机会。”克罗利承认得很坦率，“这可是件大事，想想看，可能我是这个世界上第一个，也是最后一个有幸看到天使入睡的恶魔——何况这个天使还是你。”  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得这简直不可理喻，但他的心也同时不可理喻地因为克罗利的在意而甜蜜起来。天使抿了抿嘴，手按在鹅绒被上，示意恶魔稍稍起身，“好吧，让工作都暂时先见上帝去吧——这里真的很舒服，躺进来再陪我聊聊天吧。”  
克罗利从善如流地脱掉外衣，躺到亚茨拉斐尔身边。他们的肩膀紧紧相贴。  
——所以，没有星空了。只有一块隔着帐幔的天花板可以看。但亚茨拉斐尔仍觉得他有那么多话可以跟克罗利讲，而克罗利仍有那么多奇迹可以向亚茨拉斐尔展示，所以又有什么差别呢？或许在相爱的人身边，每一天都是同样的新奇。

真实世界中也渐渐入夜了，偶有清风从窗户中钻进来，偷偷卷起一位天使和一位恶魔的私语，乘着蜜一样的爱意飞向更辽阔、更璀璨的星空。倘若仔细听，还可分辨得出其中只言片语——

“我的天使，睡眠感觉起来怎么样？”（“So, my angel, how does sleep feel?”）  
“它好极了，亲爱的。”（“It feels GREAT, my dear.”）


End file.
